


Think it Through

by Cat16



Series: Cowboah Oneshots [5]
Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Javiarthur - Freeform, Jovier - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, blowjob, handjob, morston, oof help I have issues, whatever these guys are my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat16/pseuds/Cat16
Summary: “I’m looking for two men, came in here not that long ago.” He began and the rat-like man nodded vigorously.“Yes, yes. Room 3.” He sputtered and Javier grinned, though the gesture was more like a wolf showing it’s teeth to it’s victim rather than a friendly one. The clerk saw it too and swallowed thickly, shuffling his feet and wringing his hands.
Relationships: Javier Escuella/Arthur Morgan, Javier Escuella/John Marston, John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Series: Cowboah Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753006
Kudos: 34





	Think it Through

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm okay yeah enjoy not sure how I feel abt this but there merry Christmas

Arthur dragged his fingers through his close-cropped hair, screwing his eyes shut. When he re-opened them he found John still staring up at him, his best puppy-dog look plastered across his face, pouting slightly. “Did you ask him before you asked me?” Arthur groaned and John grinned, nodding fiercely.

“Yup.” He chirped, dragging Arthur towards their horses. “He’ll meet us in Valentine in about ten minutes.” He informed Arthur, handing him the reins of his horse.

They both swung into their respective saddles, setting out of camp at a swift canter. Javier watched as they rode through the trees, having listened in to their conversation. He smirked to himself, reaching behind him for a sack of maize, lugging it toward Pearson’s wagon. The ‘thanks’ of the cook fell on deaf ears as Javier set the hessian bag down. He stepped toward the washtub, staring down at his reflection. He straightened his neck-tie and brushed some dirt from his face.

Once satisfied, he all but jogged to Boaz, mounting quickly and swinging the little horse around. He bolted through the trees, racing down the earthen road toward the small livestock town just by their latest camp. He hauled his panting horse to a halt by the railway blocking the entrance to Valentine, taking in the ragged-looking people making their way through the pens of sheep and cattle. He studied the small town, getting a quick layout in his mind.

He clicked his tongue, setting Boaz into a brisk trot and making his way down the main road. He halted before the hotel, tying Boaz’s reins to a nearby post before taking the steps two at a time. He shoved the wooden door open, startling the small man behind the front desk.

“Can I help you, sir?” The clerk asked nervously, eyes lingering on the numerous knives and guns strapped to Javier’s person. Javier moved forward, spurs clicking on the hardwood floor, and leant on the desk nonchalantly.

“I’m looking for two men, came in here not that long ago.” He began and the rat-like man nodded vigorously.

“Yes, yes. Room 3.” He sputtered and Javier grinned, though the gesture was more like a wolf showing it’s teeth to it’s victim rather than a friendly one. The clerk saw it too and swallowed thickly, shuffling his feet and wringing his hands.

“Thank you.” Javier drawled, walking slowly up the stairs. Once he reached the top he glanced down the halls to either side, gaze flicking over the plaques beside each room displaying their numbers. He saw the ‘3’ beside the last room and made his way toward it. He tapped on the door. Once. Twice. Once again. It was a predetermined knock he had devised with John earlier and he stepped back as the door cracked open.

He saw John glancing furtively out the gap and slipped through when John retreated back into the room. Javier glanced around the small space, taking in the mirror to one side, the dresser in the back-left corner, the bed in the other. Arthur was seated on the bed, straight backed and hands clasped together, he looked for all the world like a little boy avoiding punishment.

His gaze swung back to John, who was practically dancing on the spot with excitement. “You ‘right there, John?” He teased lightly and John grinned.

“Perfectly fine.”

“So,” Arthur began, clearing his throat, “What exactly is the plan, here?”

“God, you sound like Dutch. Lighten up a bit, just enjoy the moment.” Javier advised, shrugging his waistcoat off and dumping it on a nearby chair. John began unbuttoning his vest and Arthur tentatively pulled his own vest off. Javier stepped forward, pulling Arthur’s shirt over the older man’s head. His own shirt was now unbuttoned at the front, exposing his chest and stomach.

“This had better be a good idea for once, John.” Arthur murmured, motioning for John to come toward him. John obliged, seating himself on Arthur’s knee, facing the other man. Arthur wasted no time in moving forward and kissing John. He felt a hand on his chest, pushing gently. After several seconds Javier gave up with his gentle nudging and shoved Arthur so he fell to his back on the bed.

With a huff of annoyance Javier moved in and entwined his tongue with John’s, heedless of the fact Arthur had propped himself back onto his elbows and was grinding slowly into the growing erection in John’s pants. Javier moved his hand to John’s throat, the other on Arthur’s thigh. John pulled back first, standing from his place on Arthur’s knee and fumbling with the buttons on his pants.

He pulled them down quickly and Javier followed suit. Arthur remained the only one with any article of clothing on. Arthur stared at Javier’s cock, sitting up straighter and licking his lips. He dropped to his knees before Javier, hand grasping his dick. He looked up at Javier, who was supporting himself with one hand against the bed head. He wrapped his lips around the head of Javier’s cock, earning a groan as Javier threw his head back. John pulled Arthur’s pants free, tossing them away.

Arthur felt John move behind him and every muscle in his body jerked with the sudden pleasure of John’s tongue flicking over his ass. He groaned, the vibrations from the noise sending tingles through Javier’s body. Javier watched as John glanced up from his work and winked. Javier smirked, jerking his hips forward without warning. Arthur’s eyes glazed momentarily as he gagged and Javier tangled his fingers in Arthur’s sandy hair.

“That too much for you, compadre?” He hissed, yanking forcefully on Arthur’s hair. Arthur pulled away with a ‘pop’ and licked his lips, glancing upward to Javier.

“No.” He mumbled, grunting from the sudden lack of contact as John pulled away.

“How’s he taste?” John piqued, raising an eyebrow and nodding to Javier.

“Not bad, I must admit.” Arthur rasped, turning to face John.

“Yeah? Let me be the judge of that.”

With that John pulled himself closer to Arthur, locking their lips in a hungry kiss. Javier watched on and grasped his cock in his hand. He pumped it quickly, breath becoming more ragged. He stopped his movement, glancing around the small room and standing and moving to his pack. He pulled out a bottle of oil. He popped the cork, placing the palm of his hand over the top. He tipped the bottle up and back quickly, placing it down and spreading the oil over his cock.

He grasped the bottle again, moving behind John. He spread some of the oil over John’s ass. Once he deemed his work sufficient he shoved the bottle to the nightstand and began tracing John’s ass with a finger. He heard the groan from the other man and pushed one finger slowly into John, only to the first knuckle.

He retracted the finger, slowly pumping it in and out. Each time he went in he went slightly further, until his whole finger was sliding in and out of the other man. He added a second finger and John jerked, gasping as he pulled away from Arthur’s grip.

Javier pulled his fingers out, spreading the remaining oil from them onto his cock. He lined himself up with John and caught Arthur’s eyes on him. He grinned devilishly and Arthur smirked back, reaching a hand down to John’s dick.

As Javier entered him Arthur began pumping John and the man between them whined. The strangled noises goaded Javier into thrusting harder and faster until John was gasping for breath and his back was arched in pure ecstasy. Javier snarled as he felt John clench around him, the sight of John’s spend coursing through Arthur’s fingers sending him over the edge.

Both he and Arthur came at the same moment, Arthur giving his own cock a few final pumps, Javier forcing deep into John as the wall of pleasure hit him. He stayed slumped over John until he regained enough composure to pull away. John squirmed as he felt Javier’s spend running down the backs of his thighs.

“See? Not that dumb.” He panted and Arthur wheezed a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments or kudos if you liked it ;3


End file.
